


Knuckes Punches Hughes' Pregant Wife

by MrLesleyChoyce



Series: Knuckes Quest [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Crack, Fire, Forced Birth, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Pyromania, nazi Hughes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLesleyChoyce/pseuds/MrLesleyChoyce
Summary: The miracle of birth and the miracle of terrorism.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Knuckes Quest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Knuckes Punches Hughes' Pregant Wife

Hughes’ prenant wife was breaking HER WATER when the water became cold and Alphonso said “Edward can you please just warm up the water.” 

“NO.” Edward said, “I don’t like women and I don’t want there to be more of them in this world.”

Suddenly a large spiked vehicle crashed into the living room or whatever room she was giving birth in. there was blood on the hood from the pedestrians he ran over on the way there.

“Knuckes you eedeot, this isn’t Tim Hortons! Sonic said from the passenger seat.

“I was driving with my eyes closed, you can blame me for not getting there right.”

“Why didn’t you just drive with your eyes open?” Asked Edward.

“I was imitating my hero, Waler Twide in breaking bad season three episode nine, Kafkaesque!” Knuckes said with stars in his eyes, literally.

Everyone in the room burned to death because of the stars in Knuckes eyes. Mustang had put them there. It was then that Knuckes noticed Gracia, “Femoid REEEE!” he exclaimed before launching his fist directly at her stomach.

“Please!” Gracia cried in extreme pain, “I just wanted the water!” but she didn’t need the water anymore because the force of Knuckes fist caused the baby to fly out and hit the ceiling. Hughes immediately started taking pictured as the baby seizure on the ground.

“It’s a girl!” Hughes exclaimed.

“NOOOOO!” Knuckes and Edward cried in unison. Then the house caught flames again and the sky turned orange. They were in California.

In the distance, Mustange was smiling quietly to himself. Not because of new life or whatever, but because he was a pyromaniac. Alphonso was in the corner of the burning room being upset because of all the destruction around him. He was the only sane person in the vicinity of the chaos.

Then Hughes for some reason exclaimed his love for the white race because he’s a nazi.


End file.
